Eternity is Forever
by ericlover75
Summary: Eric is gone and Sookie must cope. Will contain E/S.
1. Chapter 1

Eternity Is Forever

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do. This story is set after book 10.

Chapter 1

I took one last look round the kitchen and was satisfied at what I saw. I decided to get a glass of sweet tea and wait on the porch swing for my guests to arrive. I didn't have to wait long before a shiny red mustang pulled up and out stepped my uncle and cousin. Claude and Dermot had decided to live at Claude's place in Monroe. Although I missed them I did value my privacy.

I ran down the steps and hugged each one in greeting. Claude had some big news for me and I had decided to make dinner to celebrate. I ushered them into the kitchen to my nicely decorate table and we all sat down.

"Would you two like anything to drink?" I asked manners shining proudly.

"Beer" Claude answered.

"Sweet tea please, no lemon" Uncle Dermot said the last part with a laugh, I laughed too.

After getting the drinks we all sat down.

"I know it's been three months since you heard from Eric. I heard that Fangtasia closed down a month ago all it's contents and such vanishing. It's almost as if it never existed. Anyway it's been while and I was wondering how you felt?" he asked curiosity colouring his voice.,

"How I feel ? I feel betrayed, robbed and hurt. If Eric left on his own well good riddance but if he was forced well…Let's put it this way I will kill whoever is involved" I said steel in my voice.

"I know you loved him, I mean love him still. I know he loved you and I can't see him leaving you and neither could Grandfather. Shortly after arriving back home Dermot and I came across a letter left to me from Nial. In short it told me specific instructions on how to grant you true happiness" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Grandfather perfected a serum extracted from Eric that will allow you to become impregnated. Eric knew nothing of this and how Grandfather got the essence, well I don't want to know but I do know that Grandfather wanted to show you that he did indeed love you" he said.

"Me pregnant with Eric's child?" I uttered in disbelief.

"Yes. I can perform the ceremony with Dermot's help. You must think about this for once done cannot be undone and if you reject this offer it will not be made again. You see Dermot and I grow weary of this realm and have decided to return to the faerie. I have received instructions on how to open the portal briefly. If you decide to agree know this, from the moment the ritual has ended you will age slowly from here on out. For every 25 years you will age 1. This will insure that you will be around to help your child for it will not age past 20. The child will be part vampire part human which will be the stronger trait I do not know but it will never die or grow old" he explained.

I felt a little woozy and Claude got me a glass of water.

"We will leave now and will return 1 week from this night for your answer. Think wisely cousin" he said and he and Dermot left.

Oh Eric what should I do?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Eternity Is Forever

A/N I do not own anything Ch and AB do.

Chapter 2

I felt like I was floating on a cloud and the cold hands that were rubbing along my back and sides were anchoring me to the here and now.

"Lover, look at me" Eric crooned.

I turned my head and looked in to the deepest, brightest eyes I have ever seen and almost got lost in their depths. Eric had turned me over and was now caressing my breasts and abdomen. He lightly stroked with his fingers and laid cool kisses to my skin. I felt on fire with lust but I felt the truest love deep in my soul.

"You will be a vision when you are rip with my child. To know that I have a son or daughter growing inside you will make me proud and happy. I never thought in a thousand years that I could ever be happy even though I knew that I had eternity to find it. You my beautiful lover have proved me wrong and taught me how to love again and for that I will be forever grateful" Eric confessed.

"Oh, Eric you make me happy too. I want to have this baby. Claude and Dermot have made my dreams come true" I replied.

"I know lover. I'm sorry you have to do it alone" Eric said sadness in his voice.

"What do you mean alone? Eric?" Eric started to fade, his hands becoming transparent. I could no longer feel them on my skin.

"Wake up Sookie be happy. I'll always be with you this I promise. I love you" his voice whispered and as the last of his words were spoken I bolted upright in bed and began to cry.

My Viking vampire was gone and I was left alone with a big decision one not to be made lightly. Do I do this and become a mother and have a piece of Eric always or do I forget about it and move on. I think of Eric from my dream and I know what I must do.

At the end of the week, true to his word Claude and Dermot came back.

"Well cousin have you made up your mind?" He asked.

"Yes. The answer is yes but I have some requests. For the safety of this child and myself Sookie Stackhouse must die. I want to be someone else. As much as I would love to raise my child here it's not practical and safe. I need two weeks to get my stuff in order and then I'll be ready. One last thing, I want to forget who I was, I'm not her anymore. She disappeared the same time as Eric and I don't think she's ever coming back" I said.

"I'll look into your requests and get back to you soon. I think you have made a good choice Sookie and I think you'll, make a great mother. I'll speak to you soon" Claude said and kissed me on the cheek. Dermot didn't say a word.

Over the next two weeks I got my affairs in order. I changed my will and left half to Tara and half to Jason. I packed very few things and nothing to identify me as Sookie Stackhouse. I filled a box with things that were precious to me and buried in the backyard. Mr. Castiladescalled me during the first week to tell me that I was now the beneficiary of 30 cent of Northman Inc. Eric had a clause in his will that if he was to disappear for over three months or be put to final death that I would receive the money. That's Eric for you if he weren't here to protect me the he'd make sure that I would have the means to protect myself. I didn't really want to take the money but I will need it. I arranged that everything be taken care of within a few days. I was shocked to say the least that it was the sum of thirty million dollars. Claude's call came the next day.

"Sookie we will be able to cast a spell, sort of like a glamour but stronger and make Sookie Stackhouse disappear. To everyone else she will have just vanished without a trace but to you she will have never existed. You will not remember anything, not even how you got pregnant. Your abilities will be suppressed to help keep you off the radar. A new identity will be created for you complete with a background but you won't know how you became pregnant. Once you decide on a name and such I will have id made up" he explained.

"Sounds good" I said determined not to cry.

"I must warn you though Sookie. This glamour can be broken and you will remember who you are and what happened. The consequences are great for once you remember your telepathy will go off the charts and send out a pulse almost like a beacon and other supes will hear it and respond" he warned.

"How can it be broken?" I asked.

"How all spells are broken, with a kiss" he said.

"What do you mean a kiss?" I asked foolish I know.

"All it says is a kiss, so my guess is no kissing forever. I'll try to work it in some how that you don't like to be touched like that" he said sounding bored.

"Thanks Claude. My new name is Anna Roberts. I'm ready when you are" I said.

"We'll be there in two days" he said and hung up.

I called Claude back and had him open an account for Anna Roberts once the information was ready. I had the cheque for the money made out to cash so not easily traced. Mr. Castilades made sure it was untraceable, meaning Victor couldn't find out where it went. Good.

I was ready to say good bye to Sookie and hello to Anna.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Eternity is Forever

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 3

Before Claude and Dermot showed up I dyed my hair reddish brown and cut it mid shoulder. It looked different but good. I was ready.

When Claude showed up he explained to me what would happen and what my part would entail, He drew a circle on the kitchen floor and I laid in the middle.

"Okay Sookie just lay there and think about your new life and repeat the name you have chosen. When you wake up everything will be ready for you. Good luck cousin, remember although we're back in the faerie we're always watching" he said.

I lay there and chant my name Anna Roberts over and over again thinking of my baby and the future. I began to feel sleepy and relaxed. Just before I nodded off I felt sadness pulse threw me and I knew it had come from Eric.

"Eric" I called out and then there was nothing.

I could feel the cold hard ground beneath me and my back started to protest. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to adjust to the harsh sunlight that shone through the trees. Why was I outside laying on the ground? Oh shit my baby! My hand automatically went to my stomach and I rubbed my baby bump. What the hell happened? I tried to remember but I had a lot of blank spots in my memory.

I remember when I found out I was pregnant, I was so happy. There is no father, I went the donor route instead. I know, I know what a strange thing for a 28 year old to do but didn't want complications. I already have more money then I know what to do with and I like my privacy way to much to get involved with a man. I can do this on my own after all I'm an independent women who can take care of herself.

Anyway my memory is fine up to a week ago. I need to go to the hospital and make sure that the baby is ok. Thank god I live in California or being outside like this could be real bad. I turned my head and peered around and noticed I was in a parking lot. Then I noticed the Wal-Mart sign and the Silver Dollar and I knew where I was. I pulled out my cell and dialled 911. Ten minutes later the ambulance pulled up and loaded me on a stretcher. They checked my vitals and told me everything looked ok. I let out a breathe and tried too relax on the way to the hospital.

Once I arrived at the hospital they took me in and within half an hour they had me in a room. I had to stay overnight for observation but other than that I was fine. The baby was ok too. The doctor said that he found a small bump on the back of my head that might be the reason why my memory was funky. HE said that it shouldn't be permanent and in time I would remember.

As I lay there on the hospital bed I began to plan the nursery after all the baby would be here in four months and I hadn't done a thing yet. I was to busy finishing my business degree. I want to open a restaurant that caters to all forms of life, even the undead kind.

Ever since they came out of the coffin I have been interested about learning more but I kept my distance. Something deep inside whispered "unsafe" when they were near and had me hightailing it out of there. Once the baby was here I could start planning and arranging. I hate sitting around being a trust fund baby, I want to do something with my life.

I pulled out my cell and called Dewitt and Sons to come and do an estimate tomorrow afternoon. My house is gracious and spacious and I figured on combining two of the guest rooms to make the nursery. I also want to add a bathroom on so that as the baby grows older they'll have their own bathroom.

"Excuse me Miss Roberts we're here to take you for an ultrasound now" a blonde nurse said as she walked in the room.

"Ok" I replied and set my phone on the table. I got in the wheelchair and sat down. They wheeled me to radiology and I went in right away. It was a good thing that I hadn't peed for awhile. I lay back on the chair and waited for the image to appear.

"We're using 3d ultrasound today. Wait, there they are. Aren't they beautiful, it looks like a boy and a girl, twins" he said.

"Twins? I'm having twins?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you are" he said and printed off a picture for me. The babies were beautiful and now I couldn't wait to meet them.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Eternity is forever

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 4

I studied the picture of my babies for a little while longer. My eyes began to droop and I knew I was ready for bed. I shut out the light and fell asleep with visions of my babies.

DREAM

"Your getting so big lover" a sexy voice drift around me as a tall, broad, blonde man stepped out of the shadows and into the light. He was beautiful to behold and part of me ached at his beauty. I had an odd feeling stirring within me and an urge to run to this god and hold him.

"Do I know you?" I asked puzzled.

"What does your heart tell you? Does it not yearn to be close to me, to have me hold you and kiss away your fears?" He sang.

"Yes but I don't understand" I said tears pooling in my eyes.

"Don't cry lover. Your mind may not know me but your soul does and it's crying out to mine begging me to come to you" he crooned. He was circling me now and I could feel puffs of cold air now and again brush across my neck.

"Please help me" I say.

"In good time I will. Do not trust anyone. Some from the past is following you. Wants retribution. I won't let them. As long as you can feel me nothing is lost. I'm waiting for you, always waiting. I love you" he said and the words surrounded me like a warm blanket.

END DREAM

I sat up in bed but the remnants of the dream were slipping through my fingers and soon I could not remember anything.

In the morning I was deemed healthy enough to go home and take it easy. Mrs. Harper my maid met me at the door and ushered me in and took my coat.

"My dears are you ok? I was worried out of my mind. I'm so glad you called yesterday to tell me what was going on. I hadn't heard from you since Friday just before I left for the day. Do you still not remember anything?" She asked while giving me a hug.

"Some. The last week is still blank but everything else is good" I said.

"Well that's good. Anna you need friends" she said.

"No I don't I have you" I answered.

"Besides me. That's why I was disappointed when you took the home courses for your BA. You need to get out, make friends, etc" she said.

"NO. I don't like touching, hugging, sharing you know that. I can't be around people they may expect that after a while. I like being alone and soon I'll have two little one's to keep me company" I said.

"Anna be reason...Did you say two?" She looked baffled.

"Yes twins, see" I said holding up the 3d-ultrasound picture.

"Their beautiful darling, I'm so happy for you" she gushed. She stepped forward and I stepped back. I wasn't big on PDA's.

"Right, well I'll go start on supper" she said a little hurt.

I went up to the spare rooms and thought about knocking down more walls to make two rooms with a bathroom in between. When the contractor showed up I ran the idea by him and he seemed pleased. HE said he'd run numbers and such and get back to me by the end of the week. After I was alone again I lay on my bed and searched the Internet for baby items; I bought a few things from

Country French Crib 1499.00

Panda Crib 1,159.00 reminds me of a ship

Sorrento Organic Bedding 736.00

Sailor Boy Bedding 269.00

Custom Heritage Ottoman 298.00

Romance Lace Rug 565.00

Sorrento Sheets qty 4 76.00ea

Duvet 230.00

Mattress qty 2 280.00 ea

Vanity Stool 1046.00

Deluxe Glider 419.00

Ottoman 129.00

Pad Cover qty 4 20.00ea

French Rose Vanity 2528.00

Country French Changer 1650.00

Custom Heritage Glider 619.00

Country French Armoire 2900.00

French Rose Night Stand 1266.00

Country French Bookcase 1399.00

French Rose Dresser 3622.00

Panda Nightstand 499.00

Panda Armoire 1429.00

Panda Dresser 1099.00

Panda Change Kit 319.00

Panda Swivel Bookcase 919.00

Standard Eyelet Dust Ruffle 46.00

Lil Sailor Lamp 142.00

Nautical Rug 139.00

Victorian Pink Lamp 80.00

Grand Total 27,723.10

I felt exhausted so I fell asleep thinking of the twins.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Eternity Is Forever

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 5

Time seemed to fly at a considerable rate. Once the design for the nurseries was approved work began immediately. I continued to buy stuff I needed for the twins and soon I had everything I needed.

I was 8 months pregnant when the nurseries were complete. The themes were beautiful and perfect. I sat on the glider in my "princess's" room, sunlight from the window streaming in.

DREAM

"Hello, Lover it's been awhile" came the voice.

"I know" I agreed.

"You're so big lover. I can hear them inside you. Their heartbeats are strong and healthy" he said.

"I know" I agreed again.

"Soon Sookie Soon" he said.

END DREAM

When I went to see the doctor, he told me everything was great. That I should probably get ready, that they would be here soon. I was excited and scared. I would be responsible for two little lives soon and I was scared to death.

I started swimming during the day to get exercise and also the water felt good on my stretched skin. After my swim I would sit in the hot tub but turn the heat down to a little more tolerable. It relaxed me and made me sleepy.

DREAM

"Look at me lover" came the voice and the sad blue eyes. The beautiful man before me looked like he had lost something most precious to him.

"What is wrong?" I asked. He didn't answer he just laid his head on my tummy and lay there beside me. I thought he had fallen asleep.

"You're all I have left. You and the babies are all that's left that shows Eric Northman did exist" he said voices a quiet whisper.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Pam is gone. Victor staked her right in front of me. That vampire will meet his final death" he said. Blood began to leak from his eyes.

'It's ok Eric. It will be ok. I'm here" I said while I caressed his cheek.

HE leaned in and captured my lips in a searing kiss that left me breathless. I look up into his blue eyes and offered the one thing that might help myself. I pulled up on jis shirts letting him know I wanted it off. He pulled it off with grace that no man should possess. I ran my fingers over his pale sculpted chest and I thought I heard him purr.

The next thing I knew I was naked and his tongue was licking a path from my throat to my breasts. First he sucked the right nipple to a peak and then the left. I felt my core heat up and moisture seep down my thighs.

"You smell exquisite lover" he growled and kissed down my belly. He stopped to place two kiss there and continued down to my aching center. The first swipe of his tongue almost sent me through the roof and I screamed out in ecstasy.

"Yes Eric more please more" I pleaded.

"Don't take your eyes off me" he said and descended on my clit once again.

This man knew how to pleasure a woman and soon I was nearing my peak. Just as I was about to blow he stopped. Pushed my legs up and entered me in one swift thrust. Holy hell he was huge and he gave me a minute before he began to thrust. His thrusts were deep and smooth but never to hard. His carefulness struck hard in my heart and I almost cried.

He swooped down again and kissed me until breathing became mandatory. I was climbing the orgasm mountain again getting ready for the most intense one yet when he flipped me on my knees. HE pulled me back towards his chest. At this angle I could feel everything and it felt wonderful.

"Sookie, please" he cried out. I knew what he wanted.

"Yes" I yelled and bared my neck. When his fangs sunk in my orgasms ripped right through me and I almost collapsed. Eric came two thrusts later with a roar.

He gently laid me down on my side and cuddled up behind me. I felt this warm sensation spread down my thighs and over my legs.

"Lover it's time. You must wake up" he crooned to me.

END DREAM

When I came to I realized I was still in the hot tub. I went to get out and that's when I noticed the blood.

"Mrs. Harper" I screamed. She came running out and noticed the blood right away. She grabbed the phone and called 911.

By the time the ambulance came and the paramedics checked me I was ready to push. They loaded me in the back and two minutes later Eric Alexander Roberts was born. I barely had time to recover before the other baby wanted to make an appearance. Ten minutes later Abigail Pamela Roberts was born.

"You did well miss. We'll be at the hospital shortly" came the paramedics voice.

"Can I see..." I started to say but I felt another gush and then the world started to fade.

"Henry, hurry she's losing a lot of blood" he said.

"Miss Miss" he yelled.

"Call it in. They need to get an OR ready and have a pediatrician on hand" he ordered.

My babies, I want to see my babies. I thought of them and tried to stay awake. Before darkness finally claimed me I heard someone scream inside my head.

"SOOOOOOKIE NOOOOOOOO"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Eternity Is Forever

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 6

I could feel sun shining on my face warm and bright. When I opened my eyes I saw beautiful huge trees and a pretty pond with a fountain in the middle. There were women and men dancing around and they were all dressed in white. They were all beautiful. I felt the urge to get up and dance too but I held back.

"Sookie?" came a hesitant voice.

"Great grandfather?" I asked as I watched a man approach.

"How did you get here?"he asked.

"I don't know. I remember laying down and chanting and that was it" I replied.

"Oh, dear. We're going to need to train you before you go back. I'm afraid that they will know your still alive" he said.

"What? I haven't even gotten pregnant yet" I replied heartbroken.

"You have dear, infact the babies are here. Your in a coma right now. Your spirit found it's way back here and for that I'am grateful" he said.

"My babies are here?" I asked love in my voice.

"Yes. But you need to learn how to protect them and yourself. You remember who you are now and so will everyone else" he explained.

"But I thought a kiss was the key?" I asked.

"It is. Have you kissed anyone?" he asked.

"No. Well, yes but only in my dreams. I dreamed Eric came to visit me and we kissed" I said cheeks burning.

"When you were chanting what did you say?" he asked.

"Anna at first but then I thought of Eric and I might have said his name" I explained.

"Right. I think that you altered the spell somehow and it enabled your soul to connect with Eric's. When you dreamed what time was it?" he asked.

"During the day always during the…..holy crap Eric's still alive" I cried out, happy tears running down my cheeks.

EPOV

Months and months of torture. Being locked in a silver coffin when I wasn't being poked, sliced or stabbed. My childe Pam having to endure the pain aswell. I'm going to kill Victor. I'm sure that Felipe is unaware of the situation. I can't believe Victor shut down Fangtasia. Everyone must think that I ran like a coward.

My Sookie is safe though and that's all that matters. When Nial contacted me through my daytime slumber I was relieved and surprised. He was going to inpregnate Sookie with my seed. I was going to be a father. He said he'd keep Sookie safe and I agreed.

The past few months I have been able to


	7. Chapter 7

Eternity Is Forever

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB.

Chapter 7

EPOV

Months and months of torture. Being locked in a silver coffin when I wasn't being poked, sliced or stabbed. My childe Pam having to endure the pain as well. I'm going to kill Victor. I'm sure that Felipe is unaware of the situation. I can't believe Victor shut down Fangtasia. Everyone must think that I ran like a coward.

My Sookie is safe though and that's all that matters. When Nial contacted me through my daytime slumber I was relieved and surprised. He was going to impregnate Sookie with my seed. I was going to be a father. He said he'd keep Sookie safe and I agreed.

The past few months I have been able to connect with Sookie when she sleeps. It's not a dream, I can feel her and touch her, it's really hard to explain and I believe it's Nial's doing. Poor Sookie thinking that I ran away on her. I love her and want her by my side forever. I will eventually get free and when I do hell's coming with me.

When I woke from my slumber today I knew something big was going to happen. When I was pulled from my prison and chained to the wall I thought this was it. When they brought Pam before me and made her kneel I knew what Victor had planned. I started struggling trying to break free. Pam was crying freely now. She never saw the stake coming at her but I did and the look on her face was almost the death of me. No parent/maker should out live their childe.

"Master?" she asked and then combusted into red goo. My childe was dead.

I looked at Victor who held the mallet in his hand and a smile on his face. I really started to struggle and was able to get an arm free. Victor jumped back a look of terror on his face before it broke out into a sneer as one of his guards nailed my arm to the wall with a silver stake. I cried out in pain and agony and for the loss of my childe.

I vow this night that vengeance will be mine and Victor shall meet a final death that will rival all deaths before it.

Why am I still alive? That I wonder every night. Victor has other plans for me, I'm sure of it just what they are I do not know. All I have left is my Sookie and the twins and if anything happens to them the world will suffer.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Eternity Is Forever

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 8

EPOV

I met Sookie in my slumber again and for the first time she allowed me to kiss her. It was amazing and it was everything that I'm missing. We made sweet love and her blood had never tasted sweeter. I knew the babies were coming and I urged her to wake up. I could feel the sun going down and knew I'd wake soon.

The buzz I felt from Sookie's life-force slowed down and then disappeared. I couldn't feel her any longer, my Sookie was gone.

It was days before Victor pulled me from thee silver coffin again and when he did the news he shared changed my undead life forever.

"Ah Northman good of you to join us. Restrain him Paul, good. I just thought I would tell you that Felipe has the telepaths babies" he said.

"What?" I said.

"They found Sookie and took her babies, from what I heard she was in a coma probably brain dead. They left her but took the children. Felipe hopes they have her ability. How does it make you feel that your beloved wife fucked someone else and bore their offspring" he asked.

I let out a roar and struggled with my chains. They can't have my children, those babies are all that is left of Sookie. Just then aloud shattering noise came from overhead and then Felipe was standing three feet away from me. He looked angry.

"Victor, what is the meaning of this? I had a feeling you were hiding something but this? Have you had the sheriff the whole time? Why?" he asked.

"You are so weak, so pathetic. I took him for reasons you will never know and I don't care to share. You are going to step down as King and pass the reigns over to me" Victor said as he turned to Felipe holding a sword in his hand. Meanwhile Paul had let go and went to stand by Victors side. I struggled and pulled on my restraints. I could feel the restraints starting to loosen and I pulled harder. In mid pull I felt this power surge through me, it was unlike anything I ever felt before and then I was free. Victor was to occupied sneering and gloating in Felipe's face to pay any attention to me. I grabbed the silver chain off the wall and a stake. I crept up to Paul and staked him. Before Victor could react I had the chain over him and against his skin.

"Sheriff how did you? Never mind. Hold him still" Felipe ordered.

"Please my king let me take care of this poisonous snake, he killed my childe" I said. Felipe stood back.

"Very well. You have three days and then I expect you in Vegas before me" he command.

"Yes my king, where are we?" I asked.

"Reno. We're in a factory that Victor owns" he said and left.

I secured Victor to the wall and the collapsed in a heap. What ever power I had been working off of had finally evaporated and I felt weak. I need blood. I could here footsteps and then three lovely ladies came walking down the stairs. A gift from Felipe no doubt. I took their blood and glamoured them into thinking we fucked. I'm Sookie's after all and until I know for sure she is gone I will remain that way.

Now to deal with Victor and then Felipe and get my children back.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Eternity Is Forever

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 9

FPOV

Victor is up to something I know it. So many secrets, so many lies. Samuel should get back to me soon on his discoveries of Victor. Jane has been broadcasting through the supernatural but has come up nil on the Sookie side. Where did my plucky telepath subject go? Jane says she has other covens searching as well but still nil.

Whoa what the hell was that? I feel all tingly, vampires don't tingle.

"Your majesty, your majesty" Jane shout as she bowed before me.

"What" I bellowed.

"Their has been a signal like a beacon sent out, it started in California. I checked and it was high brainwave activity originating from a central location. I believe it's the telepath and if so her abilities have grown" she said.

"Send Omar to gather information only. If Sookie is found I do not want her spooked, have him report back to me directly" I ordered.

Two days later Omar reported that Sookie was in California. She just gave birth to twins and there were complications and she is now in coma. The doctors give her a 75% chance of recovering. My telepath has been lost to me but she has left me two progenies. I will take the twins and raise them as part of my army and if they show abilities well, I'll be happy. If they do not well, children's blood is the best, so young and sweet.

I give Omar explicit orders to bring the children to me and to leave the telepath, she is no longer of interest to me. I give Sandy instructions to buy everything needed for the babies and to hire a nanny to care for them. I will start looking into a teacher to help with training and honing any skills they might inherit.

Samuel has informed me that Victor has been going to Reno nightly for hours and then coming back before he is required in my court. What is he up to? I get the address from Samuel and decide to confront him. I get the car and race to Reno. I bust through the factory door and I can hear voices coming from the basement.

The sight that greets me as I reach the basement has me seeing red. Victor has Northman chained to the ceiling, Victor has my Sheriff. When Victor starts calling me weak and pulling a weapon well, he has sealed his fate. Northman somehow gets off the wall and detains Victor. I want to stake him but the Sheriff is right, he has a score to settle besides the twins are arriving soon and I want to be there.

I tell Northman to be in my court in three days and then I will decide his fate.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Eternity Is Forever

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 10

SPOV

"I want to see my babies, bring them to me" I requested.

"I'm sorry child but I cannot. Their in the earthly realm with your body. Your in a coma right now and somehow your life-force came here. Do not worry I have fae watching your children" Niall said.

"I'm in a coma? I don't understand let me see my babies" I screamed out.

"Come with me. I can show them to you in the fae pond of life" Nial said and led me down a winding path. We approached a circular pond that was so calm it looked like glass. Niall spoke some words and touched the pond with his walking stick. Nothing happened at first but then images started to appear. I could see a woman lying in a hospital bed, she looked dead. I was going to ask Niall who she was when I realized it was me. I had different hair and I was bigger but it was me. Then the picture changed and I could see my babies. They were in the nursery. They were so beautiful, they looked like Eric. I wanted to hold them so badly. It was a while before I realized I was crying.

"Ok grandfather teach me what I need to know so I can be with my babies" I said.

Niall taught me some self defence and some fae moves. It took me awhile but I soon mastered what I needed to know. Niall taught me how to 'POP' places. He said I had enough fae in me and with a little incantation I was popping everywhere. It took a lot out of me to do that so I should only use it in dire of emergencies. The last thing Niall taught me was summon my inner fae and use it as a weapon. It was a burst of light I could summon that would wound a vamp or any other being enough for me to either kill it or get away.

It had been a few months give or take that I had been gone. My babies were growing up and I was missing it. I was ready to head back.

'Your ready child but your body is not. You'll know when it is time, you'll feel a pull`` Niall explained.

``I feel ready. I want to see my babies`` I sobbed.

``Soon child, soon`` he said.

Since coming to the fae realm my dreams of Eric have stopped. Not once did he come to me and it scared me. No contact was a bad thing. Maybe being in the fae realm distorts the bond somehow, that's it, it has to be.

It was hard to open my eyes the next morning, they seemed glued shut. I started to panic. I tried to move my arms but they felt heavy and unresponsive. I could here this loud noise but could see nothing. I could hear pounding footsteps an d they were getting closer. I tried to scream but there was something in my mouth. I could feel someone near me.

`Calm down Miss. My name is Amanda. I'm the nurse assigned to you. Your in the hospital, you were in a coma. Please try to stay calm. I'm going to untape your eyes. There is that better? Blink once for yes and two for no, ok? Good. Can you feel this? Good. Any pain or discomfort? Good. Ok I'm going to pull the tube out of your throat, on the count of three blow out ok? Good, one, two, three blow`` she instructed and then the tube was out. I tried to talk but no words came out.

``I'll get you some water and then you rest. I'll notify the doctor and he'll be here to see you shortly`` she said and left the room. She came back with water and I sipped a little and then I laid back down. I must have fell asleep for awhile cause when I woke up it was dark. I was startled to find Bill and Judith sitting in the chairs across from my bed.

`Hello, sweetheart. How you feeling?`` Bill asked.

``Fine, babies`` I croaked out.

`You need your rest Sookie`` Bill said.

``Babies`` I said more forcefully.

``Ok Sookie, calm down. The babies aren't here. They were taken to Felipe shortly after they were born. You were in a coma and unable to care for them so he took them. I'm sorry darling. He's had them now for seven years. He's adopted them. Apparently after seven years you can be considered dead. He was going to pull the plug tomorrow. That's why I'm here, I was going to try and stop him`` he said.

`What? Seven years? He has my babies? Eric?`` I was starting to panic again. The nurse came in and gave me a shot. I felt relaxed in seconds.

``Eric, well he's gone. He tried to get the babies telling Felipe they were his. Felipe considered this treason and had Eric exiled. Pam was killed by Victor before that and Eric killed him. Victor was holding Eric captive and sold Fangtasia making Felipe think Eric cut and run. I believe that's why Felipe let Eric live. I have searched for Eric but I haven't found a trace yet` Bill said.

``Eric is the father`` I said and then blackness.

``So it's true?` Bill said.


	11. Chapter 11

Eternity is Forever

A/N I do not own anything Ch and Ab and SM do.

Chapter 11

When I came to I was angry. Angry at the situation I had gotten myself into. This so called clusterfuck was all my fault, they're all dead and gone because of me. I'm so tired of being a victim. No more I'm a Stackhouse woman and we do not back down.

"I'm leaving" I up out of bed, I felt a little woozy but I pulled some strength from my inner fairy and soon had my balance. I put on the hospital robe over my nightgown and went to call Mrs Harper to come get me. She was shocked at first but soon agreed and was on her way.

"Sweetheart your not strong enough yet" Bill said.

"I'll be fine" I gritted out. Sure I had lost a lot of weight and my muscles were soft but I didn't care.

"Goodbye Bill, Judith take care" I said with a wave and went outside to wait for Mrs Harper.

When she showed up, she kissed and hugged me and took me home. I wondered why Felipe didn't take my money, then I remember I left everything to Mrs Harper. Apparently Mrs Harper had a legal document drawn up that if I was to ever wake up I'd get everything back. I thanked her and gave her five million and told her to go live her life. I wasn't sure when or if I was ever coming back. She said nonsense and that she would be here when I returned.

I took the fifty grand in travellers cheques with me until I was able to switch everything back. I packed a duffle with some things I wanted to keep with me and figured I could buy what I needed. Besides none of the clothes fit me. I hugged and kissed Mrs Harper good bye and took the Escalade instead of my car.

My first stop was to the mall to buy some clothes. I still had accounts at several stores so I bought 4 pairs of jeans, 5 camisoles, 5 pairs of underwear, 3 bras, 5 shirts and 2 hooded sweatshirts. I went to the shoe store and bought a pair of black boots and a pair of running shoes. I also bought a leather jacket and a bomber jacket in case it was cold. What I bought fit into 2 duffels and I could easily carry them.

I filled up the truck and headed back towards Louisiana. I took my time and started to train. I searched every town I came across. I asked around about a tall blonde vampire but no one knew anything. Slowly but surely I started gaining my muscle mass back and I was feeling stronger. I heard about a blonde vampire in Washington and headed in that direction.

Forks was always surround by clouds, the sun hardly ever shone. It was a great place for a vampire to hide out. I got a room at a local hotel for a few days and started poking my nose around looking for any trace. I heard strange whispers about a family called the Cullen's that lived in a house on the outskirts of town. I headed up to the house to get some answers.

I crept around the house but saw nothing. I walked up to the door and knocked. A pale man answered the door and I knew he was a vampire.

"Can I help you?' he asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for a man, his name is Eric Northman. Do you know him or know of him?" I asked.

"Please come in" he said and moved aside so I could step in.

He led me into the living room, I sat on the couch. He disappeared for a moment and then reappeared with a boy about seventeen. He had coppery coloured hair nd he was pretty.

"Carlisle" the boy said panic in his voice.

"No it can't be. Control it Edward" this Carlisle soothed. I started getting a bad feeling.

"Carlisle" he said more urgently.

"You must leave" he said looking directly at me.

"No, you know something" I said by stubbornness surfacing. Suddenly Edward was up and on me. I popped away to the other side of the room. I grabbed the poker from the fireplace. I felt drained.

"Tell me" I said. Suddenly there were two arms around me. Edward was there in a flash throwing the vampire off me. I tried to run but Edward was so fast. I felt his teeth sinking and he began to drink.

"Edward no" Carlisle said. He called him twice before he let go. I felt fire shoot up my arm and burn through my veins. What the hell was happening to me?

I was thrashing around on the ground, the pain was unbearable. Infact it hurt like hell and then the pain stopped and I became still.

"Do something Carlisle" came Edwards voice, it seemed strained.

"Hold him Esme. Emmet keep Jasper out" Carlisle commanded. He came over and checked me over. He suddenly jumped back.

"Holy shit. It's to late, look at her" Carlisle said.

"Let me go mother, I'm ok. The need is gone" Edward said. He came close and gasped.

"What's happening to her?" he asked

"I'm not sure. It looks like she's changing, into what I do not know" he said. I heard a loud POP.

"Back away from her bloodsuckers, now" Niall's voice boomed. I could see his face in front of me.

"I'm so sorry child. I was to late to stop this from happening. I had to use ancient magic to open the portal. You must be strong. You will be the first of your kind. I do not know what strengths and weaknesses you will possess" he said. What was he talking about?

"She wants to know what's going on" Edward said, huh he must be telepathic.

"You are changing dear child. You will be a fae/vampire hybrid. As I speak your hair has changed in color you now have silver streaks through the red. Your ears are pointed and your eyes are now a translucent blue, like liquid sky. I can hear your heartbeat it grows stronger every second" he explained. He opened my mouth.

"You have fangs" he said.

"We don't have fangs" Edward said.

"Like I said vampire she is part fae as well who knows how she will change" he said and slowly I could feel my body returning to me. I ran my tongue over my fangs and I cut it. As the blood trickled down my throat I could feel my hunger grow. I sprang to my feet and hissed.

"Stay away. I'm hungry" I said.

"I could take you outside and we could hunt some animals" Edward suggested. I shook my head no. I watched as Niall cut his forearm. The other vampires started to advance but he held them back easily.

"Come Sookie take some of my blood, you will feel better" Niall cooed. I came forward and grabbed his arm. I sucked at the wound. I only took what I needed for the hunger to go away.

"Her eyes are glowing" Edward said in awe.

"Now, why did you bite her, vampire?" Niall turned to Edward and had him pinned to the wall.

"Her blood called to me, it was such a strong pull. I couldn't resist. I'm sorry Sookie. I truly am" he said.

"Great Grandfather let him go. Who has seen Eric?" I asked again.

"I have. I was the one who applied the mouth guard to him. I had to surgically apply it" Carlisle said.

"What?" I seethed. Wind from nowhere swept into the room. I felt power surging through me. I advanced on him wanting nothing more then to rip him limb from limb.

"Wait please don't. I had no choice they were going to kill innocent people, I had no choice" he pleaded.

"I know where he is" Edward said. I turned towards him.

"I can show you" he offered but I didn't need him I was able to get into his mind and got what I needed.

"No. I'm done here" I said and walked out the door. I didn't realize it was light out but apparently I wasn't allergic to the sun. Good. No one need to know I was changed.

I'm coming Eric. I hoped he was still alive. Being locked in a silver plated crypt, not being able to feed. Felipe was going to pay and thanks to my new status he will not live much longer.

TBC


	12. Author's Note

A/N

I' am truly sorry if some of you are offended that the Cullen's had a brief cameo but it was necessary. This a work of fiction if you don't like don't read but it would be nice if people would keep their comments even negative civil. I apologize as well I didn't realize that this would end up as a cross-over. The ideas have a mind of their own and take me where ever they lead. Once again I apologize.


	13. Chapter 13

Eternity Is Forever

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 12

I began my week long journey towards Nome Alaska. Why Felipe put him here is beyond me, maybe he figured no one would find him here. The love of my life was locked away in a silver fortress with a plate over his mouth so he can't feed. He's been there almost seven years. I'm almost afraid to find out what is left of my former lover.

I'm part vampire now yet I have no urge to feed. I can still feel my heart beat which has to mean I'm still alive, right? The first time I saw my reflection in the mirror I was mesmerized. I looked like a fairy well except with fangs. Mine never retracted but they didn't stick out like Eric's did, they were more subtle. I still ate food. Silver, sunlight, lemons didn't bother me. I was fast, quiet and noticed that my skin was hard more like marble.

I noticed that my libido was rather high, I think I'd even put Eric to shame. I found I had to bring myself to release quite a few times to satisfy my hunger. What I wanted was Eric

I was a few hours away from Eric when Niall popped into the car. He motioned to me to pull over and I did. He cut his arm and I had it in my mouth in seconds. He let me drink for abit and then he told me to stop.

"You'll need that when you reach him and here. Take this potion and make him drink it and then feed him. His healing should only take minutes. When he's done drinking you take this. It's my blood and will make you strong. I'm sealing the portal. I'll miss you Sookie. Remember what I taught you, good luck" he said and kissed my forehead. POP he was gone and I was left looking at the vials he gave me.

I got back on the road and soon the caves came into view. I got out of the car and started searching for a way inside. I couldn't find a crack or a door, nothing to let me inside. I was getting frustrated and angry. I felt the wind start to whip around and I ignored it. I thought of Eric alone and scared. Eric Eric Eric. One minute I was out in the cold, next I was inside a room. Actually it was more like a box. I had no problem seeing in the dark and I searched out Eric.

I spotted him lying on a mattress in the corner of this box. His back was to me but from what I could see he was skin and bones. I went over to him and rolled him over, that earned a quiet moan. When I looked at his face I wanted to rip out Felipe's eyes and feed them to him while ripping him apart. I was getting excited by that thought but I pushed that aside and concentrated on Eric. His eyes were sunk in and shrivelled up. His face was nothing but bones and brittle skin and right over his mouth was a plate. Not knowing how to get it off I ripped his bottom jaw off and his upper lip came with the plate.

Once the plate was off I dumped the potion down his throat and then ripped my wrist open and let the blood pour down his throat. I did this until I felt woozy and then I drank the potion that was mine. I sat back and waited. I knew that I had been crying for what Eric had to endure and for what I had to do to save him. It was like magic. I watched as his body filled back out and his jaw regrew. Within minutes he was whole again and I waited for him to open his eyes. I sat there thinking and figured out why Eric never took off the plate. The piece against his skin was steel but the part facing out was silver, pure silver.

When his eyes did open it was like he didn't know who I was. He got this crazed look in his eyes and hissed at me. Before I realized what happened he had me pinned to my back and his teeth inches from my face.

"Eric, baby it's me, Sookie. Please baby listen to me. I know I look different but it's me" I pleaded with him. If he didn't stop I might have to ki;; him and that thought almost broke me,

He looked at me like he was studying me. The look never changed and I knew he was going to kill me. I felt tears sting my eyes as I began to cry. He bent down to taste them. I closed my eyes to the feeling of his tongue licking up my blood. I tensed ready to kill the one I came to save. As he leaned down to my neck I brought my hands up between us ready to punch through his chest and rip out his heart, my heart. I felt the ghost of breath and….

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Eternity Is Forever

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do and any mistakes are mine.

Chapter 13

You know the moment before you die everything becomes very clear and quiet. I knew I couldn't kill Eric, he was my other half. Even being in this death tangle my body knew and responded to his touch, his tongue and even to his cock which was hard and pressing against my thigh. Figures I'm going to die and he wants to fuck. Isn't life just grand? I let my hands drop and I surrendered, closed my eyes and waited.

"Sookie, I told you before that when you smell like fairy I want to bite you and fuck you and rub myself all over you and now I can smell even more fairy, you naughty angel what have you been up to?" He whispered into my ear. My eyes popped open.

"Eric?" I questioned.

"Yes, lover" he replied.

I brought my hands up and started roaming his body touching and feeling. I had my Eric back and I cried harder.

"I thought you were going to kill me" I cried. He pulled up and looked into my eyes.

"I was going to. You smell different and I had been locked up in here for so long. I thought I'd go mad but I didn't. I thought of you and the babies and it made me hold on. I was going to bite but then I tasted your tears and I knew. Sookie the blood never lies. I missed you lover" he said and kissed me; well he kissed me like we had been apart for 7 years.

I grabbed his arms and flipped us over. It was actually comical the look on Eric's face. Eh, he'll have to get use to the fact that I'm stronger then him now. I smiled and showed him my fangs. He looked sad for a second then reached out and touched one.

"Who did this to you?" He asked.

"It was an accident. They're different then you. Their bodies are harder and their strong, so strong" I said. I grabbed his hand and put it to my breast. He understood.

"Niall said that I was a fae/vampire hybrid. He didn't know what the extent of my abilities would be. I only drank his blood and it sated my thirst. He's gone again and sealed the portal for good" I explained.

No more words were said. Eric ripped off my shirt and bra and started to lick at my breasts and neck. My libido kicked up then and it was like frenzy. I had the rest of my clothes shredded in seconds and I impaled myself on his awaiting cock. I screamed out in ecstasy as he filled my core, it felt so amazing. I could feel everything it was like my nerve endings were hypersensitive. Eric let out a growl and proceeded to fuck me like an animal. We were like well two vampires fucking.

Having sex with a vampire is awesome but having sex as a vampire is better. Eric managed to flip us over so I was under him and he slowed things down. We began making love and it was even better. He kissed me long and deep; it was nice not to have to breathe. I thought of the dagger, the one Eric bound us together in Rhodes with, and then I felt a weight in my hand. I knew it was the dagger and I found out one of the powers that I possessed.

"I Sookie Stackhouse give myself to you Eric Northman. I' am yours for eternity" I said and slashed his neck.

"I Eric Northman give myself to you Sookie Stackhouse forever. I' am yours" he said and slashed mine. We latched on and drank.

I could feel the magic surround us and run through us. We were bound now by body, mind, soul and blood. I came first with a scream and Eric followed with a Roar. We never separated. His weight was comfortable and I liked being connected still. When I looked at Eric I could tell he was high on my blood but he didn't move. I was safe because of our connection. That would also explain why his hard on never flagged. I rolled us once again and rode him like a cowgirl, hee-haw.

One thing I've learned is that as a vampire you could fuck forever but after the tenth time I had to stop. My babies are out there with Felipe and I wanted them back. I'm going to kill Felipe a long slow death.

"Lover your eyes are glowing an unsettling red. This my love is going to take some getting use to" Eric said.

"I was thinking of the children and then of Felipe" I said. Eric pulled me into his arms and I lay my head on his unmoving heart, mine beat for us both now.

"We'll get them back Sookie I swear. Now come we must figure out how to..." I grabbed Eric and thought of the outside. I forgot that we both had no clothes.

"Get outside. Okay well problem solved. Lover you have quite the powers there and if I had time I'd bend you over the hood of the car and fuck you senseless" he crooned.

I placed my hands on the hood and wiggled my ass. He was on me and in me in seconds. This time when we connected our minds did as well. I thought dirty thoughts to him and he answered with his own. We were sated for the moment, dressed and on our way back to civilization within the hour. As I drove I thought of the children and Eric and my connection. I reached out and touched his hand and I felt a little spark. It was there but we got better reception if we were naked and touching. I think that in time we will be able to connect without touch until then we always had the bond, which was fully opened. I could feel Eric so clearly through the bond and it comforted me. I knew now that we would be together always. HE would love me no matter what and that was what I wanted all along.

Better watch out Felipe we're coming for you and together you don't stand a chance.

The End

A/N

I do have a sequel in mind but I'm going to try writing it differently. See ya Soon.


End file.
